


The Adventures of Captain Swan

by Madsforeva



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madsforeva/pseuds/Madsforeva
Summary: Little drabbles about CS and family.





	1. Overcoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'm Sooo nervous! Ps in this whole collection (S5 spoiler) Robin didn't die!Yay!Well I better start!Hope you enjoy, my lovelies!

He knew she was in pain.She saw how she was going to die.He didn't want that for his Swan.

"Love?"

"Yes?"

"I won't just ... stand if that happened. I would try and fight for my love.I didn't with Milah, and look at her now."

"Don't. You'll die too."

"I would die happily if it meant I could die with you.Besides if you did die I believe your family would come storming into the Underworld to save you."

"Killian they're your family too.They would try to save you too.Do you think I made them come to the Underworld? They wanted to save you because they think of you as family."

"You know you're including Regina?"

"Well, she came to get me to stop crying about you."

"You were crying?"

"I'm miserable without you."

At that moment he knew she wasn't going to die.They had True bloody Love.If her parents could overcome a curse, they could overcome her visions.

"I love you, Killian Jones."

"And I, you, my love."

And they knew,both of them, they could overcome this.


	2. The Man in Mud Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic about S6 EP10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo here is a fic for what happens in the next episode! Hope you enjoy!

"Who are you?"

This man was oddly attractive, even covered in the mud her companion splashed him in.He was a handsome man in the mud.But her mind wondered what he was doing late at night with nothing but a lamp.

"Captain Killian Jones, your Highness." he said as he bowed.He seemed harmless, but there was something about him that vexed her.Other than his attractive charms.

"Are you a pirate?" she said with a glint of mischief in her eye.She always loved adventure, and being a pirate was full with promises of adventures.He was dressed like one, but it could be just a ploy.

"Aye" he said, smiling sheepishly.He became even more attractive, which I thought wasn't possible.We make camp and sit by the fire Killian made.

"Well, I honestly didn't plan this,but this might help my plan." Regina said.She looked at both of us and rolled her eyes.

"And what is this plan of yours, Regina?"

"Well, you are all ... under a curse. And,as you must know Emma, curses are broken with True Love's Kiss."

"But , as I may so boldly ask, how do I have part in this plan?"

The pirate, Killian , had proven a point.I couldn't help but stare at him.He had this pull to him, that made me move closer to him.I remember Mother talking about how she felt a pull to Father when she met him.

"Believe it or not, you two are each others True Love's.So you must have True Love's Kiss in order to break this curse."

The woman must be lying, but I do feel the pull that Mother had.And if this woman is right, how am I supposed to be in love with a pirate?Father always said they were dangerous. In the land the woman described, I couldn't have fallen in love with a pirate.Could I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Emma , do ya hear me? LISTEN TO THE PULL!Ah, our poor Swan.Still stubborn to love.I PROMISE for a sequel, or two depending on my muse.Your kudos are appreciated!


	3. The Man in Mud Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 where Emma and Hook find themselves questioning their true love, and having a unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!PS •••~~~c~~~s~~~••• means different point of view.

"Oh," is all I could muster to say.Killian,on the other hand, said a long string of curses.Did he not think me to be desirable?I would like to think I am pretty.Outraged by the thought I yelled, "I am a princess, and therefore considered to be desirable!"

"It's not that,love."He looks at me with eyes dark with concern.

"Then what is it?" I ask him desperately, searching his face for a answer.

"I couldn't be less worthy of you, and you deserve better than a pirate." He spat the word pirate like it was venom. I couldn't let him speak so lowly of himself.I could tell he was a better man inside.He just didn't know it.

"It doesn't matter if you're not worthy of me, it only matters if you love me and I love you.So do you?"I don't want him to say yes, I need him to say yes.

"Aye." He says it so quickly, like a instinct, but realizes what he said.I giggle at his blush.Captain Hook , blushing.

"Well, um...aye.I guess I do love you, Emma."

"YOU WHAT!?"

Uh-oh.

"Stay away from my daughter, pirate!"My father says, and tries to pull me to him, but I lean into Killian for protection for both me and Killian, knowing that my father may try to hurt him.

"Emma?What is happening? First you leave after the knighting, then you lean towards the pirate?"

"STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" The words escape my mouth, and I immediately blush.I just yelled at my father!I walk past him and towards the castle. I distinctly hear Regina say ,"She's your kid, not mine."I chuckle with Killian, and I think he heard it too.

•••~~~c~~~s~~~•••

She is a beauty. She has hair that is golden as the sun.She has eyes green as seaweed with flakes of gold.She has a smile as white as snow.Her laugh is sent from the heavens it's self.

No wonder she is a princess.

She brings me in side her castle, magnificent and tall.She brings me to the queen.

"Swan why did you bring me to your mother!?You saw how your father was!"

"Oh please excuse my dear husband.He still is protective of his daughter."

"It was okay, Mother."says the golden haired beauty. I stare at her,blaming her.As she smiles innocently, I give in and smile myself.

What have I gotten myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it longer, so let me know if you like it better that the last one!
> 
> In the next chapter Emma will properly introduce Killian to her parents, and try to break the curse, but with a unexpected problem, will they complete the mission?
> 
> Tune in next time!(I felt like I had to say/write that)


	4. The Man in Mud Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Henry, my favorite knight, rushed in the room, due to Killian's yelp of fear for my mother.I do not know why he is scared of Mother.She is nicer than my Father.

"Why are you scared of my mother?"

"She may not like my being with you."

"She will love you once she finds out ..."

"I find out what?"

"Mother, I believe I have found my True Love." I immediately squeal and rush over to her.She wraps around me in an embrace that is filled with love.The love grows when both Killian and Henry are developed in the hug. 

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" My father says calmly. 

"Father, promise not to hurt Killian and you can be in the hug." 

"I promise." He says as he joins the group hug.I feel at peace. 

•••~~~c~~~s~~~•••

This has been the best day of my life.

Keyword: has 

Once she teleported into the room, I started to hate her.As she started to threaten Emma and her family, I daydreamed about hurting her.Once she cut Emma's cheek, I wished for her to die. 

"Leave her alone!" I say as I strike her with my sword.This cuts her side and angers her more than I could ever hope for.This causes her to throw a fireball. 

"Does Captain Hook love a princess?My, my." She says as she throws another fireball.

"Don't even think of hurting her, you imbecile!"I say to her, fearing for Emma's life.I would never want her to die because of me.We continue to battle each other and I almost get hit. 

"Rot in hell, witch." Says Emma.Wait, EMMA!?

"EMMA!" I yell as I reach for her.She ran a red jeweled sword through the Queen.I couldn't be prouder.

"Don't ever do that again,Killian!"

"Me?You ran a sword through her!"

"At least I didn't almost get hit by a fireball!"

"This reminds me of us, Charming! Do you remember when I was pregnant with Emma and had that one terrible fight?"

"Yes, and it probably saved both your lives when I told you to be more careful."

"Well, thank you, mate.I sure everyone who was graced with Emma's presence gives thanks to you." I say as Emma blushes.I wonder how I got so lucky with her.Thank the gods for that woman who splashed me with mud.Wait...

"Regina?Didn't we have a reason to come here?"

"Yes." Says Regina coming out of the shadows.Queen Snow gasps.

"What are you doing here alive?"

"What are you talking about, Your Majesty?"

"She is our friend, Mother.And she has something to say to us."

"Emma and Hook.I think you know what to do."

I look at Emma.

She walks towards me.

I close the gap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Emma.I jump up.

"EMMA!" Where is she? I need her. She can't be gone.

"I'm right here, silly."

"Emma."

"Guess what?" She says as she cups my face.I cup her's.

"What is it, love?"

"We broke a curse.With love.Because that is actually a thing."  
I laugh as she smiles with such happiness. She must be thinking what I'm thinking when she says,"This happiness is because of you, y'know."

"And this happiness is because of you."  
•••~~~c~~~s~~~•••  
"So I disguised myself as the woman you saved from death, because some idiot blamed me for throwing darts at a doll of me.Then you tried to heal me at the log you called home."

"You should have known I would be surprised at that old face."

"Well it made sense at the end."

We decided to have some lunch at Granny's.After all, that's where this adventure started.

"And then you broke another curse and we were back here!And I was a knight!And Mom was a actual princess!"

"Yes and David yelled at me for being near his daughter.It was a astonishing moment when Emma yelled back."He said smiling.

"Well, I had to defend my man."


	5. Scars

"Wow."

"Yes, love.I have lots of scars."

Lots is hardly a good enough word to cover it.It looks like he has a scar on every inch of his back.It might actually be true. It's so... scary. He was hurt, and I didn't help him.I once actually fought him.He could have gotten a scar then!The thought of that makes me cry.He turn around at the noise of me.

"Love, if you don't want to see all that, we don't have to.You just asked so ..."

"Oh it's not that.It's just... remember when we fought for the compass?"

"Aye,love, it was one of the many times when you bested me." He replies with a smile.It warms me.It's almost a happy moment.

"Did I cut you?"

"Aye."

Immediately start crying.Once the tears start flowing, he captures me in a hug.I cry harder.He holds harder.

"Love, it was but a scratch."

But it was a scratch.

"No harm came from me."

But some did.

"You barely hurt me."

I still hurt him.

"I didn't even flinch."

But he got hurt from me.

"Love, I have scars from everyone I love, or loved.You just joined the club."He replies with a smile and points at a cut at his side.

"This is from my Mother.We were playing, guess what?"He says with a encouraged nod.

"What?" I say with a ...giggle.Ew.

"Pirates. We were playing pirates when my mother cut my side."

"I guess your mother just predicted the future."

"Aye.And this one on my cheek was from my father.Played around supper.And this one on my knee was from Liam.Again, playing pirates,and fell at his mercy."

I smile.Liam makes him younger, more happy.

"And this one on my shoulder is from this beautiful lass.Her hair was golden, eyes like seaweed, but with gold flecks.She was determined to get home to her lad, and would do anything to get him back.And I have to admit, I began to love her right then."

"And then you finally got her.After a trip to Neverland."


	6. Pucker up, Punch back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy cringing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, one-time thing, my ass.It's a TWO time thing, with our little Baelfire walking right into it.This makes me hate myself, but go ahead and enjoy

Neverland, S3A, Canon Divergence

"It will be because you love me."

I immediately had to kiss him.That feeling grew back inside me, and I ~loved ~ it.I began to fall in his beautiful body.It was such bliss, and he was beginning to dip me (!) when ...

"Hook!"

Oops.

"Emma, don't let me die!Get his cutlass!"He said cowering behind me.Fearsome Pirate Captain, turned cowardly after seeing kisser's ex.Wow, he is never living this one down.If he lives, that is.

"He is not not going to kill you, Killian."

"Killian, huh.He was always Hook to me. And don't forget that he's still a pirate."

"I'm not if this woman doesn't want me to be, and I wager she doesn't want me to be that."He looks nice in his pirate gear,but I don't want him to be a villain.

"Y'know, she still loves me.Shouldn't kiss a taken woman,Hook."

"Dude, we are ~so~ not dating."

"Engaged?"

"NOT ROMANTICLY TOGETHER IN ANY WAY."

"Uh, but you still love me."

"And I love Henry, but I'm not engaged with him!"

"But us," he gets closer to me and leans in a little,"What about us?"He says smoothly, trying to kiss me, but I naturally punch him in the face, because that is my life now.*sigh*.

"Dude!"He exclaims, while Killian snickers.I turn and smile at him and laugh with him.Maybe next time we won't get caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry


	7. The Lie Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU.Emma and Killian are neighbors. He needs a date to the wedding.WARNING! Emma is actually .... cheerful.

"I told you Robin, I have a suit."

 

"BUT IS IT A ~GOOD~ SUIT!?"

 

"Yes,yes, now what else is there?"

 

"Do have a date?"

 

Killian Jones does not do dates.He prefers the sound of music, not women.Don't get him wrong, he's not sexist, but he just doesn't want to have to pay for two people, one which he will probably never see again.So naturally he lied.

 

"Yeah."

 

"What's her name?"

 

Now that's the tricky part.You have to pick someone you know, but the other party doesn't. And particularly someone you trust. Of course, the only name he thinks of is his grumpy neighbor.

 

"Emma Swan."

 

"Very good.Regina says she is proud for her "antisocial caterpillar" transform into a "dating butterfly"."

 

"I am honored."

 

"Call me when you get here, ok?"

 

"Yes, Dad."

 

Now to talk to his grumpy neighbor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Knock knock.

 

Who can that be at 9 am?

 

"Emma, right?"

 

"Yes, that's me."

 

"Umm, can I come in?I need to talk to you."

 

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	8. The Lie Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian face a slight bump in the road.

"Your girlfriend?"

 

"Yes, Swan."

 

He had told her a story that she had yet to completely grasp.He told her about his best "mate", Robin , and told her he would have his head if he didn't have a date.She wasn't too disquieted given the fact that he was " hot as flaming hell ", words favored by her friend, Ruby.Emma texted Ruby all about it, and his nickname for her.Despite it being her maiden name, he said that she reminded him of a swan.

 

Drop Neal like a hot potato and go for him. ~ Rubes

 

"Ruby!"

 

"The name's Killian, love."

 

"Sorry, my friend was just being, well ,herself honestly."

 

"Aye, friends can be annoying at times. My mate, Will , needs a good punch or two at times."

 

"Yeah."

 

No way.But I will help this guy out, or his friend will probably kill him like I'm gonna kill you! ~ Emma

 

And they were off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So good to meet you, my name is Regina!"

 

Everyone was so cheerful, that Emma couldn't help herself. She greeted everyone with a smile, and Killian thought that she was shining like the sun.Aside from the grumpiness, Emma was a wonderful lass, who was extraordinarily beautiful.

 

"Looks like we picked ourselves some good ones, huh Killy?"

 

"Aye."

 

"She's not your girlfriend isn't she?"

 

"Couldn't disappoint The Queen."

 

"Bloody hell, mate , then ask her out on a real date.Looks like you want it!"

 

"I bet $20 she has a boyfriend."

 

"Alright."

 

"I'll ask her."

 

"Love, can I talk to you privately?"

 

"Ok, Killian."

 

They went to the kitchen, and he scratched his ear.

 

"Umm, love , do you have a boyfriend?"

 

"Uh, yeah."

 

Truth be told, he was alright. Neal wasn't your normal gentleman, but he cared about her.She was happy with him, and that was all she wanted.He was on a trip this weekend, so it was just her weekend.She didn't have plans, so it was the perfect weekend for this.

 

Great.She had a boyfriend. He was hoping he would actually lose this bet, but fate had other plans for him.Good thing he was raised to be the perfect gentleman.

 

"Oh, is this too uncomfortable for you?I can tell everyone. It wouldn't be too bad."

 

"Oh, no!It's totally fine, we aren't too serious. So, yeah.We're good,yeah."

 

"I'll be right back.I have to talk to Robin."


End file.
